We're Not That Different
by Mr. Mxyzptlk
Summary: A team of ELite Vampires track down an old and powerful Lycan. After the confrontation, he spares them. This causes uncertainty within the team, especially in a firey redheaded Vampiress. Little do they, or the Lycan that spared them know this uncertainty


My own little Underworld story.

Chapter 1: In the alley, bats and a wolf meet

Leeds, Britain. The streets of the city were bustling, busy and loud during the day, but during the night all was quiet. It was 3:51 a.m. and all was dark and still. A lone figure walked down the sidewalk that connected Ash, with Jacob street. The figure wore some kind black trench coat with a long hood. The figure seemed unaware of five hooded figures trailing him from a distance. The figure stopped for about two seconds and then turned and entered an alley.

The five figures entered the alley after their quarry. They found him, waiting for them, his back to the dead end of the alley.

"Well, I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that you are not me clan brothers." the man said, his voice heavy with an Irish accent.

"You guessed right, beast." a man in the group spoke out.

The group brushed their hoods back. They were all caucasion, three of them were men, two of them looked exactly alike. The same height, build, curly brown hair and dark black eyes. The other male stood at the head of the group, he had long blonde hair with peircing blue eyes. He had an air of authority about him. The last two of the group were female, one with long black hair, which was tied up, and deep brown eyes. The last member was a woman with long flowing red hair and unsettling black eyes.

"Well, you showed me your faces, common curtesy to show ye mine." this caused the man with blonde hair to sneer, revealing long, sharp canines.

The stranger pulled his hood back revealing a rather handsome face. He had wise, green eyes that seemed to scream the knowledge he had gained in his life. He also had blazing red hair that complimented his eyes an accent nicely. His face was cleanly shaven and a cigarette was clenched between his lips, it's dim glow seeming to light up the whole alley. He looked no older than twenty-seven, but he was actually more around three hundred and seventy.

"Now then, what would ye be wanting?" he asked taking a drag on his cigarette.

"You should now who we are beast." said the woman with black hair.

"Oh I know who ya are, yer blood-suckers." said the Irish man, taking another drag.

The woman smirked in response, revealing a set of sharp canines matching the blonde man's.

"Then you should know what we are doing here." said one of the males with brown hair.

The held his cigarette and sighed. "You fools just love ta hunt down me kind, don't you?"

"It's our duty to kill your savage kind." said the female Vampire with red hair.

"And a special kill it will be, we've never killed an Irish Lycan before." said the second man with brown hair.

The Irish man let out another sigh. "Nor will you ever kill an Irish Lycan lad."

"You actually think you'll survive this night?" asked the blonde male Vampire.

"Yes I do." the man said simply. Then man then took off his trench coat.

The Vampires tensed.

"Hope you don't mind. But these be some of me favorite clothes." he explained as he unbottoned his shirt and undid his belt. He folded his cloths and placed them on a trash lid. After he disrobed, the female Vampires couldn't help but stare and blush at his... considerable manhood.

Then, as soon as they saw him, he began to change. His face seemed to stretch out, his teeth grew an incredible size, his eyes became green orbs, his limbs became large and muscular, his feet and hands changed shape and thick hair grew from his body. All of this happened in less than twenty seconds. Now standing in front of the Vampires was a fully transformed Lycan. It had thick black fur with large, cruel green eyes. Both its hands and feet were adorned with sharp claw, each reaching roughly about four inches. Its teeth were long, sharp and a ghostly white. All over it's size was considerable, muscular and tall, easily reaching eight feet.

The five Vampires were slightly intimidated but they quickly reached for their weapons, large single fire rifles loaded with silver bullets.

The Lycan quickly rushed forward and grabbed the two guns out of the brown haired males hands it quickly destroyed them and batted the two males with its thick arm, bashing them against a brick wall. The Lycan suddenly howled in pain as three silver bullets were enbedded in tis side. He felt the cursed metal burning him. The wolf quickly pushed the pain away and slashed the male with blonde hair across the face. The man clutched his face in pain for a moment and that was enough, the Lycan punched the Vampire and he collapsed. The wolf then kicked the Vampire in the gut.

The Lycan heard shuffling behind it and twirled around, batting the two rising brown haired males acroos the heads and slamming them into the wall again. The three Vampire malles were now suffiently knocked out. The wolf then turned its attention to the female Vampires, only to have a round of silver loaded into its gut. Again the Lycan howled in agony. The Lycan the rushed, towards them, ignoring the shots that delivered more silver into it and the pain it caused. The Lycan then grabbed the guns out of the Vampiresses hands and bashed the barrels across the black haired females head, following that off with a punch. The wolf then bent the barrels of the guns and turned to the female with red hair.

The Vampiress was scared. Her allies were out cold, she had no weapon and the Lycan seemed to be barely hurt at all. She suddenly saw the gun the blonde Vampire bared, the only one that had not been ruined, she looked at the Lycan, it had followed her gaze and probably guessed what she was planning. She dashed toward the gun and grabbed it, her back was then slashed by the Lycan, she could feel her blood wash down her back. She twirled around and unloaded another round into the beast. It made the Lycan swerve but this time it did not cry out.

It suddenlt grabbed the gun and smashed it against the wall. It then slashed the Vampiress across the face, more blood running down her cheek. She then hit the ground as the Lycan followed up with a punch.

The Lycan then started to revert back. The Irish man stood in the alley again, only he was severly wounded.

"Sixteen bullets." he said counting the bullet holes in his body. "Highest count yet."

He then grunted and yelled as the bullets were slowly and painfully pushed out of his body. He sighed and started to dress himself again.

After he was dressed he looked at the Vampires. He saw that the Vampire woman with the red hair was not knocked out. She was extremely wounded however. She was currently sitting against a wall and looked at him with fear plain in her sights. He smiled.

"Don't worry lass, you're friends are fine, but they'll be sore in the mornin'." he stretched and flinched. "So will I actually."

The man put his hood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a cigarette box, and flipped it open to find it was empty.

"Damn." he said with a scowl. "Oh well."

The Vampiress looked on as he left, her eyes filled with pain, hatred and confusion.


End file.
